


【朱白】彩虹-01

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【朱白】彩虹-01

*普通职员居X酒保白宇  
*剧情需要，让居居暂时不酒精过敏吧，见谅

美好的周六早晨被七点半的闹钟吵醒，朱一龙不情不愿地起了床。今日加班。生活所迫，他不得不刷完牙洗完脸，拿着公文包往公司走去。清晨的第一抹阳光并不刺眼，却让他想遮住眼睛。这样平淡的生活里，骨子里倔强的他波澜不惊地度过，心底却坚定地想要寻找属于他的那一抹璀璨光芒。也许会遇到，也许遇不到，可他铁了心要寻找。  
于惊鸿一瞥中，在微醺的五光十色的酒吧里，朱一龙知道他找到了。白宇是那种不管放到哪里都很突出的人，张扬洒脱，性感而又甜美。夜店的风格似乎与他融为一体，随着音乐自由摇摆，狂放不羁，野性十足。朱一龙第一眼就觉得这人不一样，他放荡得性感而不自知，却没有一点堕落的气息，在这灯红酒绿的糜烂之所格外出尘。  
“怎么称呼?”  
“朱一龙”  
“我叫白宇，龙哥，今天这杯酒我请你”。白宇骨节分明的手倒来一杯龙舌兰，透明的宽口杯里摇晃着醉人的液体。而白宇白皙有力的手更醉人，修长的手指与明明闪闪的灯光一起搅动着朱一龙的心。他真想把他拇指的那枚金属指环取下来，害怕衣冠楚楚的自己会不可抑制地抓住白宇的手，舔舐他性感的骨节与指环。  
白宇与他攀谈，“龙哥第一次来吗?”  
朱一龙点点头，“不太喜欢这些场合”，他抓抓毛绒绒的脑袋，“闹得慌”。  
白宇也给自己倒上了一杯酒，“应酬?”  
“恩”  
“那我给龙哥看个好玩的”，白宇拿出一副扑克牌，在朱一龙面前显摆。哗啦啦五十多张牌在他手里颠来倒去，白宇玩弄得潇洒自如，仿佛国际魔术大师。朱一龙瞧他那得瑟劲，都想给他戴上一顶黑色的高礼帽了。  
白宇朝着他笑，眉毛弯成了两道滑梯，好像可爱的小人能从他眉毛上滑下来似的。他的眼睛很吸引朱一龙，亮得耀眼，一个眨眼将他的心弦拨动了一下。单身三十年的朱一龙脸有些发烫，从未有过这样的感觉。  
啪地一声响指，白宇笑意盈盈地看着他，“龙哥，我的魔术表演精不精彩?”  
朱一龙愣了一下，回答道“还好还好”  
白宇撇撇嘴，“那龙哥是不是应该给我点礼物呢?”他两只手托着腮，趴在吧台上，带着点撒娇的语气“你看观众都是这样的”  
鼓起的腮帮子让朱一龙想戳一戳，他咳了咳嗽，“送什么?”  
朱一龙以为他要他请他喝酒，没想到白宇甜甜笑道“我要一朵玫瑰花”  
朱一龙微垂的眸子几秒内忽地瞪大，露出一脸居式懵逼，他这么主动的吗???发展太快了吧，我…我还没准备好呀……虽然我也有兴趣，可是……朱一龙内心波涛汹涌，大眼睛却眨巴眨巴无辜地看着白宇，企图卖萌获得答案。  
白宇噗嗤一笑看他为难的样子，“龙哥给我买玫瑰花这么为难么?”他又推过去一杯龙舌兰，“我都请龙哥三杯了～”  
“那买什么……什么玫瑰”朱一龙抓紧了酒杯，黑色的眸子盯着杯中摇晃的液体，进展太快了太快了……我该怎么办?我没谈过恋爱呀……朱一龙你能行的，加油冲呀！！！表面上仍是一副风轻云淡的模样，心里早就打了千百个结。  
“龙哥你已经买好了呀”白宇抿嘴偷笑，眼神直往朱一龙衣领瞧。  
朱一龙低头一看，原来不知何时一朵玫瑰花已经插在了他的领口，而自己丝毫没有注意到。朱一龙拍拍脑袋，认识到自己刚才的胡思乱想简直是……他尴尬地干笑两声，给白宇送上那朵鲜红的玫瑰。他拿什么东西给别人，都是两只手，显得特别庄重正式。他今天下班还没换上休闲的衣服，黑色的西装上系着一个精致的领结，一双白嫩的手衔着一朵红玫瑰献给白宇，宛如总裁boss在向无名酒保求爱。让阅人无数的酒吧靓仔白宇也忍不住心动了一下，朱一龙真是太有气质了，他一颦一笑都是那么温柔，可那巧笑倩兮的眉眼下是暗藏的霸气与笃定，送给你一束玫瑰花你就必须得接着，心甘情愿地在他的笑容里臣服。  
“龙哥，你是哪家的CEO吗？”白宇接过玫瑰，别在耳朵上，衬托出一种格外的风韵，举手投足，风中摇曳的玫瑰花无时无刻不在勾引着朱一龙的靠近。  
“不是”  
“我看你这范儿是妥妥的霸道总裁呀”白宇咧嘴一笑。  
朱一龙差点没把酒喷在他身上。  
“哎，龙哥，我这不是嘲讽啊。你看现在小女生都喜欢这种霸道总裁型~”  
朱一龙抿了一口龙舌兰，辣得他喉咙难受，低头半天说不出话来。  
白宇还以为他生气了，“龙哥~我可是真心话。我也很喜欢你这种类型的！”话一出口，白宇才意识到自己失言了，收了声想默默转身倒酒。  
朱一龙像豹子一样迅捷地拉过他的手，指腹在他闪亮指环上摩擦，被酒烧坏的嗓子沙哑道“你喜欢什么？”  
白宇这才发现他的龙哥可不是什么善茬，墨黑的眸子里折射出一丝危险的光芒，他怂了，“我说，我要是女生，我也很喜欢龙哥这类型的！”，赔上一个笑脸。  
“噢”朱一龙松开了他的手，继续闷头喝酒。白宇静静地招待其他客人去了，吆五喝六。  
不知过了多久，他低低笑道，“我的确想做CEO”  
白宇闻声转过来，给朱一龙再倒上一杯酒，什么也没说。  
“可是成功这件事，不仅需要努力，还需要运气吧。你说是吗？小白，如果我可以这么叫你的话”  
“可以可以，龙哥，你想怎么叫都可以。”  
“我在公司工作十年了吧，升职自然是有的，但是CEO感觉太遥远了，你说我是不是痴人说梦？”朱一龙眨眨迷离的双眼。  
白宇摇摇头。  
“其实我也不信。虽然许多人和我说我不适合做这行，但是我想做的事情就一定要去做。虽然白宇并不了解朱一龙的职场经历，但他眼神中的热切与执着却是白宇在自己眼中看到过的。他回给朱一龙一个明亮的微笑，“做自己想做的事情就是世界上最幸福的事情了，而且我相信龙哥一定会做到的”  
朱一龙看向他诚恳的眼神，上一秒还在担心白宇会以为他是个潦倒失意的职员，下一秒越觉得他能打动自己的心了，他点点头“每天忙忙碌碌上班，做好自己的事情......”，白宇静静看着他，随着他的讲述点头应和，瞥起小嘴，仿佛在说哥哥说得真有意思。  
“我说得很无聊吧”朱一龙低头笑笑，“这些公司的日常.......肯定没有你遇到的客人故事有趣”  
“没有啊”白宇挑挑眉，“龙哥声音好听，说什么都有意思~”甜甜的尾音搔了朱一龙的心一下，就当他脸红羞涩地想笑一下时，“如果能说得简略一点就更好了”，行吧，神补刀。朱一龙又恢复了平静的神色。

“哎，小子过来倒酒”一个胖子向白宇招手，小白向朱一龙笑一下示意，小跑了过去，“来了”。  
那胖子似乎存心是要来砸场子，不管白宇怎么配他都喝了一口就吐了出来，弄得白宇不停地赔笑道歉。那胖子穿着黑衣，带着墨镜，一根粗大的金链子吊在脖子上，像是黑社会的人。酒吧老板也知道这种人不好惹，只叫白宇好好应对。  
最后那胖子肥油油的手就要搭在白宇胳膊上时，朱一龙将白宇一把扯到自己这边，细嫩的白净胳膊被紧紧抓在软软的手心。  
“他要给我调酒了”朱一龙冷冷的声音让那凶神恶煞的胖子一时不敢靠近。  
“你干嘛？他还没给我调完呢”  
“那要不咱俩来比一比，谁喝得多谁就能让他来调酒”  
白宇的手覆上朱一龙挠挠，暗示他，朱一龙回头温柔一笑，额头垂下一抹刘海，清亮的眼神自信而笃定。  
那黑社会的胖子不屑一笑，“和老子比酒量，我看你小子是找死”，他肥厚的手掌拍在吧台上，“上酒”  
白宇推过来两杯马提尼，朱一龙摇摇头，“要最烈的威士忌”，脸色仍是冷冷的，像是覆盖上了一层冰霜。  
于是两人开始比拼酒量，一杯又一杯，到后来甚至直接拿威士忌的酒瓶灌，仿佛喝的是水而不是酒。  
那胖子喝得面红耳赤，却仍不服输，“继续来”。  
朱一龙面不改色，平静地像在宴会上品鉴葡萄酒，斯斯文文。只有白宇看见，他抓着他胳膊的手已经全部泛红了，他小声在朱一龙耳旁道“龙哥，要不别喝了吧，没事的，我应付得过来”  
朱一龙像是没听见似的，侧头继续倒酒，脸颊轻轻蹭到了白宇的嘴唇。  
好烫，脸好烫，心也好烫，白宇呆愣了一下，空白的脑袋第一个冒出的想法是龙哥的脸真柔软，像云朵一样。他的手下意识地摸了摸自己发红的颈间。  
朱一龙越喝越到，喝到对面吐了都没停下，嘴唇始终是冷冽的一条线，连看到不想看对手一眼。那黑社会混混扶着自己的啤酒肚，难受得不得了，“你，你，你......!”  
“愿赌服输，这条道的规矩你应该懂吧”朱一龙把玩着透明的酒杯，嘴角终于勾起一丝弧线。  
那混混不知他是何来历，不禁有些害怕，“哼，今天是老子吃多了，下次看我”话还没说完，又稀拉哗啦吐了一堆。恶心的气味引来众人的围观与不满，那混混赶紧跑走了。  
“龙哥，你没事吧”白宇抚上他的肩膀，看着他有些得意的笑容。  
朱一龙弯起眼角像个小孩子似的，握住他的两只手摇晃，“小白，你看我厉不厉害”  
“厉害，龙哥，我都没想到你酒量这么牛”  
“嘻嘻，你过来”朱一龙压低了声音，脸红通通的，白宇靠到他的耳边，只听见朱一龙用沙哑而勾人的声音道“我还有更厉害的~”，舌尖蜻蜓点水般掠过白宇的耳垂，快到白宇怀疑是不是自己感觉错了。  
“哪...哪方面更厉害？”白宇咽了咽口水，突然觉得朱一龙抓着他的手是在爱抚......  
朱一龙却不再回答他，叽叽喳喳说着不知所以然的东西，一双大眼睛望着他，失了焦距。  
“龙哥，你这是醉了，我带你去洗手间洗个脸”白宇松了一口气，却莫名觉得有些失望。  
凉水敷面让朱一龙恢复了些许神智。透明的水滴流在他俊美的脸上，打湿了一大片前襟。朱一龙醉眼迷离，仰着头发出低低的哼唧声。他松了松领结，敞开的领口露出一小片洁白的肌肤，一颗透明的水滴从性感的下颚沿着脖线流下。饶是谁看到这样一幅场景，都难免不动心。白宇也是人，也有着男性强烈的性欲，“龙哥，今天真是对不起你了”  
“没什么，睡一觉就好了”朱一龙转头，醉人的酒气直扑白宇的鼻息，迷得他后退了半步。  
“龙哥做这些都是......？”  
“为了你呀”他答得那么理所当然，干净利落，让遮遮掩掩的白宇一下子慌乱了心神。二十八岁的他被人撩过无数，可是头一回听到那么动听的情话，是用二十八杯威士忌砌成的情话......他的手指在衣服下打着结，猛地抬头一笑，“龙哥对我这么好，那我给龙哥一个报答好不好？”，他的手覆上朱一龙的腰，向上抚摸。朱一龙醉眼瞧了瞧，反手抱住他推进了洗手间里。

两人激烈地拥吻，宛如干柴终于遇上了烈火，一发不可收拾。朱一龙的吻技很笨拙，完全是初学者的水平，用锋利的牙齿狠狠啃噬他的嘴唇，白宇耐心地用唇舌教导他，细碎地呢喃着“龙哥，慢点”。  
他开始用白宇撩他的方法，一点点吞噬白宇柔软的舌头，在贝齿上细细研磨，富有节奏。大手解开白宇碍事的衣服，将他脱得一丝不挂。他发出啧啧的声音，光滑细腻的白宇就像剥了壳的鸡蛋，引人犯罪。  
他抬起白宇一条修长的腿，搭在自己胳膊上，解开裤链就想进入那美味的洞穴。  
“龙哥，别急啊”白宇抚上朱一龙的手，“要先用.....咳....你的手指扩张”  
朱一龙有些泄气地放下了他的腿，低着头不说话不知道是生自己的气还是在生白宇的气。白宇觉得自己真是倒了大霉，被人上还要哄人，可朱一龙那垂眸欲滴的样子让他实在不忍心。  
他握上朱一龙的手，缓缓将他引到自己的小穴间，“龙哥，我没和别人做过，这都是看片知道的”，朱一龙这才神色缓和了些，一根手指慢慢进入白宇的身体。  
靠在洗手间门上的白宇顿时发出了一声闷哼，双手贴着门想抓着点什么。  
“疼吗？”  
“没事，不疼”朱一龙俯身去亲吻他皱起的眉毛，细细密密的温柔一吻落在白宇脸上，让他觉得整个世界都要融化了。一根手指在他身体里进进出出，小穴终于分泌出了蜜液。润滑让白宇的身体感受到了快感，“龙哥，快点”  
朱一龙加速了抽插，小嘴从脖颈舔到胸前，抚上白宇粉嫩的茱萸，“这里好香”，他伸出舌头蜻蜓点水般舔了舔，像是觉得味道不错，瞥起一丝笑容，满足地埋头吮吸。白宇第一次知道男人的乳头也可以这么敏感，他感觉自己的奶头被朱一龙舔得越来越大，越来越涨，热得爆炸。  
他被操弄得两条腿不自觉抚上朱一龙的腰，想要被插得更深。朱一龙又加了两根手指，锋利的指甲从穴口刮擦到花心，白宇弓起了身子，“啊~”  
“小白，喜不喜欢”朱一龙舔着白宇细瘦的胳膊。  
“喜欢”他被飞快地指奸着，后穴发出啧啧的水声，前部挺起的龟头戳得朱一龙的小腹好烫。朱一龙摸了一把手上尽是腥味的水渍，舔了舔嘴唇，将白宇猛地转过身来，白嫩的翘臀正对着他的阳根，分外养眼。  
朱一龙的手指从白宇的尾巴骨一路抚摸向上，绕着他的脖颈暧昧地摩擦，另一只手掐紧了白宇的腰窝，一个挺身进入了他。白宇疼得大叫，“龙哥”  
“宝贝小白，我会让你舒服的”他的手掐着白宇细嫩的腰，红唇在白净的背部留下一道又一道痕迹，色情而剧烈的爱抚分散了白宇下身的疼痛，他只感觉电流传遍全身。  
渐渐地小穴被操得越来越大，流出的水将朱一龙的西服裤子全都浸湿了。他猛烈地撞击着脆弱的花穴，粗大的龟头将薄膜研磨得起了丝丝震颤，白宇急速地收缩，仰着头喘着粗气。  
朱一龙摘下他的指环，套在他的乳尖上摩擦，“唔...唔”，金属的指环将肿胀的乳头磨破了皮，带来一丝痛意的快感，“什么时候你会大到让我套进去呢”，朱一龙贴着白宇的耳朵色情道。  
白宇羞红了脸，攻城掠地的朱一龙却突然找到了花心，一冲白宇就颤抖着叫了出来。他喜欢听这么动听的声音，朱一龙加快了速度，毫不留情地研磨着那销魂的一点。在男人性事上青涩的白宇哪里受得了如此快的冲击，两条小腿止不住地震颤。朱一龙却仍不肯放过他，将那指环套上他肿胀的龟头顶部，手指坏心眼地堵住他的铃口。  
下半身像一把利剑直要把白宇刺穿，巨大的快感涌上脑海，前头却得不到发泄。白宇不安地扭动着身子，恳求着朱一龙。他去舔朱一龙的手指，含在嘴里红舌抚慰，可反而激发了朱一龙的性欲，让他操弄得更加凶狠。白宇被粗大的玉柱顶弄得弓起了身子，“放过我吧，龙哥”他的眼角泛起了红。  
可白宇这幅楚楚动人的样子实在太美味，让他停不下来。因快感而剧烈收缩的小穴死死绞着他，朱一龙一进一出都要花费更大的力气，粗糙的褶皱更剧烈地滑过薄膜，朱一龙被绞得快感到喘不过气来。手指摩擦着白宇的龟头，灼热不堪，他要白宇和他一起释放。  
墨黑的眸子因欲望而染上了一层水雾，朱一龙掐着他的细腰想要更用力地撞击，却冷不丁听见一声清脆的声音。  
“饶了我吧，哥哥”前后巨大的刺激让白宇再也受不住了，神志不清地呢喃着求饶。  
“你再说一遍？”  
“哥哥，饶了我吧，我的好哥哥”  
那甜甜腻腻的“哥哥”如同催命符，朱一龙狠狠地咬了一口白宇的肩膀，猛烈地操弄了两下，便射了出来。他放开白宇的铃口，与他同时到达顶峰。  
他舔着白宇肩膀上的咬痕，环着他的细腰，眼神迷离地喃喃道“小白，你知道吗？我一直相信我平淡的生活里一定会出现那么一个人，那一抹璀璨的光芒，把我忙忙碌碌的生命照亮。”他抚上白宇的手，“现在我找到了。”  
性爱，是彩虹的第一抹色彩。  
TBC.


End file.
